Row Your Boat
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Row, row, row your boat. Well it’s hard without oars. Sirius and Michelle get stuck in a boat, in the middle of a lake much to their dismay. How will they pass the time? Smut. Oneshot. Sirius/OC.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Or Michelle. Or Row, Row, Row Your Boat.

**Summary: **Row, row, row your boat. Well it's hard without oars. Sirius and Michelle get stuck in a boat, in the middle of a lake much to their dismay. How will they pass the time? Smut. Oneshot. Sirius/OC.

**Dedication: **To my wonderful Michi, because I love her muchly and she needs inspiration. And apparently some Sirius Lovin'.

**Warnings: **Language, explicit content. The usual.

**Row Your Boat**

"You lost the _oars_?!" Michelle screeched exceptionally loud.

Sirius rubbed his ear with a pained expression "Who says it was me?"

"You're the one who rocked the boat!"

"I was bored," Sirius protested "it was your stupid idea to spy on Lily and James."

Michelle crossed her arms and looked around at the humongous lake she and Sirius were smack-dab in the middle of, in a small rowboat with no oars in sight.

It _had _been her idea to spy on Lily and James. But unfortunately she hadn't known that James was planning on taking Lily out for a romantic boat trip and as they didn't stop halfway to argue over whom was the best at rowing, like Michelle and Sirius, they had soon been out of sight.

So Michelle and Sirius had stopped rowing and decided to lie down and hide in the bottom of their boat until Lily and James would come back. That was when Sirius had gotten bored after a while and started to rock the boat, apparently losing their oars.

They had just decided to give up on the whole thing and sail back when they had found out what had happened.

Sirius' handsome face suddenly brightened into a wide smile "I've got it."

Michelle raised an eyebrow at him and Sirius explained "We just Accio the oars, and baddabing, we're back in no time."

"Did you just say baddabing?"

"Not the point right now," Sirius sighed "get to work!"

Michelle glanced confused at him "Me?"

"Well I'm not seventeen until another two weeks, so you have to do it, I'm not gonna be busted for underage use of magic."

Michelle's blue eyes widened as she went back to screeching "Well I'm not seventeen until another bloody two months!"

With a sigh Sirius threw himself back against the boat, causing it to rock back and forth again, exclaiming "Great, back to square one!"

Michelle hid her face in her hands.

It was a while before either of them spoke again, but then Michelle raised her head "Okay, we'll just wait here until Lily and James comes back, and in the meantime we try to come up with a believable excuse for why we were here in the first place!"

"We could say we were on a date too."

"I said believable."

"Oh right."

0o0

It had been at least an hour and the most exciting thing that had happened, was when a bird had flown by and defecated, only missing Sirius' hair by an inch.

Both were sweating profusely as it was a hot day and they had no shadow. Sirius lay with his head at the bow of the boat, and Michelle with her head at the stern. She ran a hand through her auburn hair, some of it sticking to her temples from the heat.

"Merlin, it's hot." Sirius whined and rubbed his closed eyes.

"I know!" Michelle agreed with a frustrated groan "There's not even a slight breeze."

Sirius sat up and Michelle followed his lead, hoping it was because he'd heard something. He had that Marauder look as if he was cooking up a plan.

"Let's swim!" he then suggested eagerly, looking with longing in his grey eyes at the clear, cool water.

Michelle rolled her eyes "Sirius, look at what I'm wearing." she gestured towards her white summer dress that was already a little bit see-through, so in water? No way. This is why she didn't want to just to swim to shore. That, and they'd have to explain why they'd left the boat behind to the guy they rented it from.

"Yes, it's quite fetching," Sirius almost rolled his eyes as well "but just strip down to your knickers, it'll be like you're wearing a bikini."

Slapping her forehead Michelle burst out "My underwear is also white!"

He shot her a suggestive grin "Really?"

She smacked him.

"Fine, we'll go skinny dipping; all of our clothes will remain dry." Sirius then suggested and Michelle's face boiled bright red "We will do not such thing!"

Sirius was already working on removing his white t-shirt, but stopped momentarily "Oh come on you prude, you don't have to look if you're scared of it."

"I'm not scared of 'it'," Michelle protested "but I don't particularly want to see it either. And I don't want you to see me. How about I go in first and you close your eyes the entire time? When I tell you to open your eyes you can take a swim."

"Compromise," Sirius insisted instead "I ask you a question about me, you ask me a question about you, if I miss one we do it your way, if you miss one we do it my way."

Michelle considered it for a moment; she might be able to keep it going until someone came and rescued them "Alright, but fair questions." She narrowed her eyes at Sirius. Making a deal with a Marauder, was as risky as making a deal with the devil.

Holding his hands up as if in surrender Sirius began "What is my nickname?"

Letting out a sigh of relief at the easy question, Michelle quickly answered "Padfoot. What is mine?"

"Michi." Sirius promptly answered "What is my favourite candy?"

Biting her lip, Michelle finally answered "Liquorice. Mine?"

"That's easy, chocolate; you and Remus are like chocolate junkies." Sirius snorted.

Their game went on for a while, the questions getting more and more personal as they found out they knew the other person better than they'd thought.

"Who did I lose my virginity to?" Michelle asked, clearly not completely comfortable with the question, but she thought it was time to trounce Sirius.

She was more than surprised when he answered "Chuck Bass, that sleazy Slytherin."

"How did you," but she was cut off by Sirius waving his hand "Nope, my turn. Who did I lose my virginity to?"

Michelle opened her mouth, but realized she had absolutely no idea. There were of course many rumours about Sirius' sexual conquests, but she had never heard who had been the one to start it all.

"Emmeline Vance?" she guessed wildly.

Sirius shook his head, smiling triumphantly "Georgina Sparks." he admitted.

"That Ravenclaw bitch who graduated two years ago?" Michelle instantly burst out, so surprised she forgot that she'd lost.

But then Sirius nodded and, of course, reminded her.

Completely shameless Sirius began undressing right in front of her, and was folding his jeans when Michelle had only let one strap from her dress slide down her shoulder. Sirius noticed "Look, what's the big deal if I see you naked? It's not like I'm gonna take pictures of you."

"I know, but" Michelle began, but paused as Sirius took off his black briefs, his last item of clothing and she saw him in all his glory before he dived straight into the water.

"Oh sweet joy!" he cried out and began swimming around.

Michelle didn't know where to look. She knew she had a body that most guys adored, but could she compare to what she'd just seen? Regretful she took her time, getting undressed. She was thankful Sirius at least seemed to be busier with cooling down than looking at her.

However when she stood up on shaky legs, praying for the boat not to flip over, Sirius chose that moment to turn around and ask her to hurry up. The sight that met him shut him up.

To him Michelle looked absolutely beautiful as she stood there in the sunlight, obviously nervous, every delicious curve of her tan body revealed to him. He swallowed audibly, but quickly turned away when she jumped into the water, pretending he hadn't seen her.

"Merlin's left buttock, this is good." Sirius heard Michelle say as she cooled down. He chuckled and swam in her direction "See, you should've just listened to me straight away."

Blue eyes widened "Sirius, turn around!" she yelled, trying to cover herself as much as she could with her arms.

Sirius turned in the water "Fine, you chicken, but I don't see what the big deal is."

Michelle huffed "I don't care. Just show some respect please." – It turned out Michelle's plan would backfire. Because neither looked at each other, they suddenly collided as both had been floating.

Both thrown out of balance, they thrashed around wildly until finally they steadied. Right in front of each other. Close, very close. Sirius found his gaze travelling down to Michelle's generous breasts which he had to admit, he'd admired a lot of times.

When he looked up again, grey eyes met blue and they stared at each other silently, breathless. And then he felt it. He was hardening. And unfortunately for him Michelle felt it as well, against her thigh.

Her instant reaction was to shove Sirius away "What … what … huh?" she sputtered, unable to construct a complete sentence.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times, but failed to come up with an answer. And to make matters worse he was still … _growing, _and feeling a growing need to relieve himself.

They both treaded water and tried to find out where to look so as to make things less awkward.

"See, I knew this was a bad idea!" Michelle suddenly exclaimed, in a need to be right.

"What, are you saying you knew this would happen?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying something did happen?"

Sirius settled for glaring at Michelle.

She grabbed on to the edge of the boat and looked half amazed and half stunned "I turned you on." she simply stated.

Sirius would've denied it, but he knew he didn't have much ground to stand on. In fact he was in the water, so he didn't really have anything to stand on. So he changed tactics "Yeah well, maybe. But I could turn you on too!"

Michelle snorted louder than she had intended to "Yeah right!" her eyes closed as she let out a laugh, but suddenly Sirius' hand closed around her wrist and she was pulled flush against his hard body.

His eyes darkened as he lowered his head to take Michelle's mouth in a hot, possessive kiss, their tongues soon battling for dominance. Sirius' grip on her wrist tightened and Michelle wasn't sure why she was letting this happen, but she wrapped her free arm around Sirius' neck, her hand playing with the ends of his black hair.

Their legs almost tangled together as they kept them working so as not to sink, when Sirius' hand caught Michelle's soaked, auburn hair and he gently tugged her head a little back, revealing her glistening throat. He covered it with small kisses and tender bites, causing her to moan out loud.

Sirius' other hand let go of her wrist and instead moved to cup her right breast and tease the already hardened nipple "Seems I do turn you on." he haughtily whispered in Michelle's ear and she gave him a slightly punishing bite on his shoulder.

But they had both moved past this being a game and their wet bodies rubbed against each other in water as they met in another ferocious kiss, having a bigger problem with keeping their balance now.

Letting her hand travel down Sirius' back, bum, thighs, back over his shoulder and then down his muscular chest Michelle was struck by how absolutely _male _he felt and she was surprised at how hot it made her to be pressed close to him like this, feeling his erection digging into her thigh.

His fingers were working a primal kind of magic with both her nipples and even though her mind felt clouded with pleasure, she decided to reciprocate and lightly grasped his length in her hand and delighted in the hiss Sirius suddenly let out and the way he twitched in her hand.

His back arched in pleasure, but then he suddenly removed Michelle's hand with his own and she looked at him in confusion. He simply wrapped his arm around her waist and swam them both closer to the boat, gripping onto it with one hand and guiding Michelle's hand back to his member.

Sirius' other arm was still around Michelle's waist and as she carefully rubbed him Sirius stroked her back in an almost loving way.

Michelle's blue eyes had gotten darker from lust as well and when Sirius confided in a groan that he wanted her, she guided him inside her awaiting entrance. Sirius quickly let go of her waist and used both hands to grip onto the edge of the boat as Michelle's arm wrapped around him and she really was clinging to him for dear life.

Because of the water they were forced to go slow, which bothered them both to no end, but they soon found it was almost more pleasurable like this. Sirius continually buried himself to the hilt inside her warmth and each time he would hit just that right spot, making Michelle tremble noticeably against his rocking body.

Their hips soon found the exact right rhythm and they felt lost in time as they slowly moved against the other, once in a while meeting in a heated gaze or a desperate kiss. The water that had earlier cooled them down could no longer fight the heat they were creating and finally Michelle felt herself nearing that wonderful peak that had her tightening around Sirius, her nails digging into his back.

She prompted him to come along with herself and he let out a loud growl as he plunged one last time and spilled his seed inside of her.

Michelle continued to cling to Sirius as they caught their breath and she hid her face near this throat, her body still shivering so much in the afterglow that her lips would once in a while graze his sensitive skin.

With what felt like his last bit of energy Sirius hauled himself back into the boat and helped Michelle up as well.

"What … what was that?" Michelle asked, letting the still burning sun, dry her.

"That was bloody amazing!" Sirius exclaimed causing Michelle to smile shyly at him.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but you and me we do not … have bloody amazing sex in water every day." she lamely finished.

Sirius tugged at her arm so they lay close together under the sun "You're ruining the afterglow Michi." he complained and she fought back a smile "Sorry."

They were both on the brink of sleep when Sirius suddenly sat up "Do you hear something?"

Michelle sat up as well and looked over his shoulder "Shit!" she cursed loudly.

Lily and James were finally returning and coming their way fast.

"Get dressed." Michelle hissed already fighting with the clasp of her bra as Sirius found out the situation and scrambled around looking for his own clothes. In their hurry they tipped the boat so much Michelle almost fell back in the water.

She'd just tugged her dress on her still damp body and were discreetly trying to pull on her knickers when Lily and James reached them, drawing in their oars.

"What in Godric Gryffindor's name are you two doing out here?!" James asked with a lost expression on his face. Lily mimicked it expertly.

"Oh well, umm…" both Sirius and Michelle stuttered. They never did come up with a believable excuse.

"It seemed like a good day for a swim." Sirius thought he technically wasn't lying and ran a hand through his dripping wet hair.

Michelle could've smacked him, but instead she helpfully said "Yeah and then we lost our oars. So we're kinda stuck. Mind lending us one of yours?"

"Fantastic luck you two happened to be cruising by." Sirius added not very nonchalant. Behind him Michelle agreed eagerly.

Lily frowned "Uh guys, isn't that one of your oars sticking up there?" she pointed to the bottom of the boat, that had a compartment beneath it for lifejackets, food, and so on. It had flipped open when Sirius and Michelle had gotten dressed in all their haste.

"… We hid the oars." Sirius whimpered as they both suddenly remembered they had hid the oars back when they'd given up on following Lily and James further, but had waited for them to return instead.

Michelle and Sirius looked at each other and realized it hadn't been all bad though.

"Row, row, row your boat." Lily sarcastically sang as all four of them made their way back to shore.

**A/N: **Okay, I did not realize how weird is it to write smut featuring someone you know. At least someone you haven't sex with, and unfortunately me and Michelle haven't. Anyhow, hope you all liked it and will please review! Oh and also I snuck some Gossip Girl names in there, brownie points to anyone who notices!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
